Герметический Орден Золотая Заря
Гермети́ческий о́рден Золото́й Зари́ (или, в большинстве случаев, просто Золотая Заря) — магический орден, представляющий собой оккультную организацию, действовавший в Великобритании в течение второй половины XIX — начала XX века, практиковавший теургию, магию, алхимию и поощрявший духовное развитие своих адептов. Произвёл одно из наиболее сильных влияний на западный оккультизм XX-го векаJenkins, Philip (2000) Mystics and Messiahs: Cults and New Religions in American History, pg. 74. «Also in the 1880s, the tradition of ritual magic was revived in London by a group of Masonic adepts, who formed the Order of the Golden Dawn, which would prove an incalculable influence on the whole subsequent history of occultism.» USA: Oxford University Press.Smoley, Richard (1999) Hidden Wisdom: A Guide to the Western Inner Traditions, ppg 102—103. «Founded in 1888, the Golden Dawn lasted a mere twelve years before it was shattered by personal conflicts. At its height it probably had no more than a hundred members. Yet its influence on magic and esoteric thought in the English-speaking world would be hard to overestimate.» USA: Quest Books.. Три основателя, , и Сэмуэль Лиддел МакГрегор Мазерс были франкмасонами и членами ( )Regardie, 1993, page 10. Уэсткотт считается инициатором первоначальной идеи о создании Золотой Зари. Система Золотой Зари основывалась на иерархии и инициациях, подобных масонским ложам, тем не менее, женщины принимались в орден на равных основаниях с мужчинами. Золотая Заря состояла из трёх орденов, и по сути была первым из них, то есть так называемым «внешним Орденом». Однако, зачастую всю совокупность орденов, из которых состоял Орден Золотой Зари, часто называют по имени «внешнего ордена». Внешний орден обучал эзотерической философии, основанной на и персональном развитии посредством изучения и познания четырёх природных Стихий, основ астрологии, дивинации на таро и геомантии. Второй, или «внутренний орден» — «Рубиновой розы и Золотого креста» ( ) обучал практической магии, включая скраинг, астральные путешествия и алхимию. Третий орден состоял из « » («Неведомых высших»), весьма искусных, но не воплощённых на физическом плане, которые, как считалось, руководили действиями двух других орденов, через духовную связь с вождями второго ордена. Однако, сама история возникновения ордена говорит о том, что некоторые из тайных владык Третьего ордена все таки были воплощены на физическом плане, и представляют собой, судя по всем описаниям и их упоминаниям — неких очень загадочных личностей, о которых очень мало известно. Существует мнение, что активное участие в организации Золотой Зари — приняли английские наследники линии мартинизма из оккультных кружков под названием «Друзья Сен-Мартена». Представление о магии и ритуале в таких современных течениях Нью-эйдж, как викка или телема, было почерпнуто из Золотой ЗариДжон Майкл Грир, «Энциклопедия Тайных Обществ», ISBN 978-5-386-01758-3. История Золотой Зари Основными документами подлинного Ордена Золотой Зари являются , написанные на английском с использованием . Манускрипты содержат конкретные наброски ритуалов степеней ордена и устанавливают учебный план постепенного обучения, включавшего , астрологию, оккультное таро, геомантию и алхимию. Согласно документам ордена, рукописи были переданы , масонским учёным, преподобному , которого британский оккультный писатель описывает как четвёртого основателяKing, 1989, page 42-43(хотя Вудфорд и умер вскоре после основания Ордена)King, 1989, page 47. Документы не впечатлили Вудфорда, и в феврале 1886 года он передал их масону , который сумел расшифровать их в 1887 году. Уэсткотт был очень доволен своим открытием и спросил мнения о нём у Сэмуэля Лиддела МакГрегора Мазерса. Уэскотт попросил Мазерса превратить манускрипты во вразумительную систему работы ложи. Мазерс в свою очередь попросил о помощи , и тот согласился. Мазерсу и Уэсткотту приписывают развитие набросков ритуалов из Шифрованной рукописи до рабочего вида Golden Dawn researcher R. A. Gilbert has found evidence which suggests that Westcott was instrumental in developing the Order’s rituals from the Cipher Manuscripts. See Gilbert’s article, From Cipher to Enigma: The Role of William Wynn Westcott in the Creation of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, from Carroll Runyon’s book Secrets of the Golden Dawn Cypher Manuscripts. . Мазерсу, как правило, также приписывают разработку учебных программ и ритуалов Второго Ордена, который он назвал Rosae Rubae et Aureae Crucis (RR et AC, Рубиновой розы и Золотого креста)Regardie, 1993, page 92. Шифрованные рукописи thumb|right|Шифрованные рукописи получил Шифрованные рукописи в 1887 году от преподобного Вудфорда, пожилого масона. По другой версии Шифрованные рукописи перешли к Уэсткотту в августе 1877 вместе с письмом Вудфорда, в котором тот впервые упоминает о существовании Золотой Зари и указывает на некую «пожилую Сестру из Германии», с которой Уэсткотту необходимо связаться.Эллик Хоув. Маги Золотой Зари. — М.: Энигма, 2008. — 624 с. ISBN 978-5-94698-061-6 Также существует версия, что Шифрованные рукописи были написаны , автором «Королевской масонской энциклопедии» и членом S.R.I.A. Маккензи знал Элифаса Леви и был другом Фредерика Холланда. По мнению одного из исследователей истории Золотой Зари Р. А. Гилберта — Храм Германубис был прототипом основанной Холландом в 1883 году эзотерической группы, известной как «''Общество Восьми''». Маккензи составил ритуалы для этой группы, схематично отображенные в Шифрованных рукописях. После смерти Макензи рукописи досталась Уэсткотту. Сами Шифрованные рукописи представляют собой зашифрованный текст объёмом около 60 страниц. Ключ к тексту был найден Уэсткоттом в «Полиграфии» аббата Иоганна Тритемия. В этих документах содержались схемы серии ритуалов, которые и были положены в основу создания Герметического ордена Золотой Зари. Однако, следует заметить, что сами Шифрованные рукописи представляют собой действительно схемы, более похожие на черновики ритуалов, записанные по памяти одним из посетителей собраний, где такого рода ритуалы могли проводиться. Если смотреть на них под другим углом, то они представляют собой черновые наброски, или скорее — «план», по которому автор собирался разрабатывать целостную систему. Также, по версии Уэсткотта, среди листов этого Шифрованных рукописей им был обнаружен адрес некой фрейлин , немецкого адепта Ордена Золотого рассвета. Уэсткотт написал по указанному адресу письмо и получил ответ. В ходе переписки, продолжавшейся вплоть до смерти Анны Шпренгель в 1890 году, английским оккультистам было позволено организовать третий храм Ордена Золотой Зари в Лондоне — храм Исиды-Урании. Первый храм, или отделение Ордена Золотой Зари, по этой версии скорее всего располагалось в Германии, и именовалось «Свет, любовь, жизнь», второе — «Германубис» ранее уже основывалось в Англии.см. Лекция по официальной истории «Золотой Зари» , Кинг Ф. «Современная ритуальная магия» М.: «Локид», «Миф», 1999, 368 стр., ил. (Коллекция «Сфинкс») ISBN 5-320-00300-5 Влияние других оккультных учений На идеи и работу Золотой Зари оказали сильное влияние: христианский мистицизм, каббала, герметизм, религия Древнего Египта, теургия, франкмасонство (в особенности масонсский Устав Мемфис-Мицраим), алхимия, розенкрейцерство, теософия, енохианская магия Джона Ди и Эдварда Келли, гримуары эпохи Возрождения, а также Элифас Леви, Папюс, и другие представители континентальной оккультной школы, на то время представленной учением мартинизма. Основание Первого храма В октябре 1887 года Уэсткотт написал Анне Шпренгель, чье имя и адрес были получены при расшифровке Шифрованных манускриптов. Уэсткотт утверждал, что получил мудрый ответ, в котором были дарованы почетные степени «свободных адептов» Уэсткотту, Мазерсу и Вудману, а также хартия на открытие храма Золотой Зари, работавшего в пяти степенях, чьи наброски содержались в манускриптах.King, 1989, page 43Regardie, 1993, page 11 Таким образом, уже в 1888 году в Лондоне был основан , где практиковались и совершенствовались ритуалы, декодированные из шифрованных манускриптовKing, 1997, page 35. Также, было принято решение о том, чтобы женщинам разрешалось членство в Ордене на правах «''абсолютного равенства''» с мужчинами, в отличие от SRIA и регулярного масонства, позаимствовав образец смешанного послушания из уже существовавших либеральных масонских Уставов, таких как Египетское масонство Калиостро, и эзотерическое масонство Мемфис-Мицраим. В этом первом храме не изучали никаких магических практиках per se (за исключением изгоняющих ритуалов и медитаций), отдавая предпочтение обучению философии и метафизике. Он был назван Внешним, или Первым орденом, и четыре года Золотая Заря состояла только из него. Внутренний орден, который начал действовать в 1892 году, был кругом адептов, прошедших весь курс обучения Внешнего ордена. Эта группа в конечном итоге и стала известна как Второй орденЭллик Хоув «Маги Золотой Зари: документальная история магического ордена 1887—1923» ISBN 978-5-94698-061-6. В течение короткого времени после начала работы Внутреннего ордена были основаны храм Осириса в Уэстон-сьюпер-Мэр, храм Гора в Брадфорде и храм Амон-Ра в Эдинбурге. Несколькими годами позже Мазерс основал храм Ахатхор в Париже. Тайные Владыки В 1891 году переписка Уэсткотта с Анной Шпренгель внезапно прекратилась, и он получил известие из Германии то ли о её смерти, то ли о том, что её товарищи не одобряли основание Ордена, и дальнейшая связь невозможна. Поэтому, если основатели желают связаться с Тайными Владыками, они должны делать это сами. В 1892 году Мазерс провозгласил, что связь с Тайными владыками установлена, и добавил ритуалы для Второго ордена — Ордена Рубиновой розы и Золотого креста. Ритуалы были основаны на предании о могиле Христиана Розенкрейца, и Усыпальница Адепта стала силой, контролировавшей Внешний орденKing, 1989, page 44. Позже, в 1916 году, Уэсткот заявил, что Мазерс также составил эти ритуалы на основе материалов, полученных от брата Lux ex Tenebris, некоего «континентального адепта»King, 1989, page 46. Заявление Уэсткотта дает возможность предположить, что возможно, Мазерс вступил в контакт с неким представителем Континентальной оккультной розенкрейцерской школы, или линии преемственности. Возможно, это был кто-либо из Ордена Мартинистов Папюса, активно развивавшегося в то же самое время во Франции, и своей осевой идеей имеющий также Розенкрейцерство. Некоторые последователи традиции Золотой Зари верили, что Тайные владыки не обязательно являются живущими людьми или сверхъестественными существами, но скорее представляют собой символ реальных или легендарных источников духовного эзотеризма, великого руководителя, или учителя духовного пути или практики, нашедших выражение в учении ордена.Penczak, Christopher. Spirit Allies, p. 27. Red Wheel/Weiser Books. ISBN 1-57863-214-5 Устройство общества и его учение Согласно «Исторической лекции», написанной Уэсткоттом, орден представляет собой герметическое общество, члены которого изучают принципы оккультной науки и магии Гермеса Трисмегиста. Система степеней, используемых в ордене, была заимствована от Английского общества розенкрейцеров (Societas Rosicruciana in Anglia — S.R.I.A.), где состояли Уэсткотт и Мазерс , и представляла собой 10 степеней по аналогии с 10 сфирот, последовательное прохождение которых символически отражало духовное совершенствование члена Ордена. Учение ордена представляло собой синтез различных оккультных доктрин, в частности, в ордене изучались герметизм, каббала, алхимия, таро, астрология, геомантия, ритуальная магия, магия талисманов, вызывание духов, и многое другое. Золотой Век К середине 1890-х годов Золотая Заря укрепила своё положение в Великобритании, и включала более сотни членов, среди которых были представители всех слоёв викторианского общества. В лучшие времена Золотой Зари его членами были многие знаменитости, такие как актриса и ирландская революционерка феминистка Мод Гонн, ирландский писатель Уильям Батлер Йейтс, уэльский писатель Артур Мэйчен и английские писатели и Алистер Кроули. Приблизительно в 1897 году Уэсткотт разрывает связи с Золотой Зарей, оставив Мазерса руководить орденом. Предположительно, этот поступок мог быть связан с некоторыми оккультными документами, которые были найдены в двухколесном экипаже, благодаря чему о связи Уэсткотта с Золотой Зарей стало известно его начальству. Возможно, перед ним был поставлен выбор: уйти из ордена или оставить должность коронераKing, 1989, page 48. Несмотря на отсутствие доказательств того, что Мазерс подбросил документы, похоже, что отношения между Мазерсом и Уэсткоттом после этого происшествия едва не закончились. После ухода Уэсткотта Мазерс назначил Флоренс Фарр на должность Верховного адепта в Англии. сменил Уэскотта в должности канцлера — одного из Верховных адептов ордена. Мазерс оставался единственным действующим членом-основателем после «ухода» Уэсткотта. Однако из-за личных противоречий между другими членами и уходом Мазерса из центра деятельности лож в Великобритании в Париж, среди членов Второго ордена росли сомнения в авторитете Мазерса как лидера. Восстание К концу 1899 года Верховные адепты храмов Изиды-Урании и Амона-Ра выразили недовольство руководством Мазерса и его растущей дружбой с Кроули. Они также стремились вступить в контакт с Тайными владыками самостоятельно, независимо от МазерсаKing, 1989, page 66. Личные разногласия внутри храма Изиды-Урании были обусловлены спорами между Сферой ( ) Флоренс Фарр, тайной группы внутри храма Изиды-Урании, и остальными Младшими адептами. В Лондоне Кроули отказали в инициации в Младшие адепты. Мазерс отменил их решение и быстро посвятил его в храме Ахатхор в Париже 16 января 1900 годаKing, 1989, page 67. По возвращении в лондонский храм Кроули потребовал у мисс Кракнелл, действующего секретаря, документы удостоверяющие полученную им степень, на которую он теперь имел право. Для лондонских Верховных адептов это стало последней каплей. Флоренс Фарр, уже считавшая, что лондонский храм должен быть закрыт, написала Мазерсу, выражая своё желание уйти в отставку как его представительница, и готовность остаться, пока не найдется правопреемник. Мазерс ответил 16 февраля обвинениями в адрес Уэсткотта, полагая, что за таким поворотом событий стоит именно он, и поставил под сомнение связь и переписку Уэсткотта с Тайными владыками. После того, как остальные Верховные адепты в Лондоне были уведомлены, 3 марта они избрали «комитет семи», и потребовали провести полное расследование. 23 марта Мазерс прислал немедленный ответ, отказавшись предоставлять доказательства, отказавшись признавать лондонский храм, и освободив от должности своего представителя Флоренс ФаррKing, 1989, page 68-69. В ответ 29 марта в Лондоне было созвано генеральное собрание с целью сместить Мазерса с должности главы и исключить его из ордена.King, 1989, page 69 Расколы В 1901 году Йейтс частным образом опубликовал памфлет «Остается ли Орден Рубиновой розы и Золотого креста магическим орденом?»Melton, J. Gordon, editor, Encyclopedia of Occultism and Parapsychology, v. 2 p. 1327, Gale Group, 2001 ISBN 0-8103-9489-8. После того, как храм Исиды-Урании провозгласил независимость, споров стало ещё больше, что привело к отставке ЙейтсаKing, 1989, page 78. «Комитет трёх», состоявший из П. В. Баллока, М. В. Блэкдена и , принял на себя временное руководство орденом и храмом Исиды-Урании. Вскоре Баллок ушёл в отставку, и занял его место.King, 1989, page 94 В 1903 году А. Э. Уэйт и Блэкден объединились, чтобы сохранить название Исиды-Урании, тогда как Фелкин и другие лондонские члены основали , в котором Йейтс оставался до 1921 года, а Броди-Иннес продолжал деятельность в своем храме Амон-Ра в Эдинбурге.King, 1989, pages 95-96 Реорганизация Когда Мазерс осознал, что уладить конфликт невозможно, он попытался восстановиться в Лондоне. Храмы Брадфорда и Уэстон-сьюпер-Мэр оставались лояльны к нему, но в них было мало членовKing, 1989, page 109. Тогда он назначил своим представителем.King, 1989, page 110 Согласно Френсису Кингу, исторические свидетельства указывают на то, что «''в 1913 году в процветающем Втором Ордене при Берридже-Мазерсе было 23 члена''». Дж. У. Броди-Иннес продолжал возглавлять храм Амон-Ра, решив, что бунт был неоправдан. В 1908 году Мазерс и Броди-Иннес были в полном согласии друг с другом.Regardie, 1993, page 33 Согласно источникам, которые расходятся во мнении относительно фактической даты, где-то между 1901 и 1913 годами Мазерс переименовал ветвь Золотой Зари, которая оставалась лояльной к его лидерству, в орден «Альфа и Омега».King, 1971, p. 110—111King, 1989, page 111«The Golden Dawn ceased to exist by that name after October, 1901, replaced by Mathers' Alpha et Omega and the London group’s Order of the Morgan Rothe. No longer associated with the SRIA after 1902, Mathers continued to oversee a few temples until his death, when his wife, Moina, assumed supervision.» Samuel Liddel MacGregor Mathers biography, Grand Lodge of British Columbia and Yukon, February 26, 2001''Golden Dawn Time Line'', Chic Cicero and Sandra Tabatha Cicero, Llewellyn Encyclopedia Броди-Иннес принял на себя руководство английскими и шотландскими храмами, а Мазерс сосредоточился на увеличении своего храма Ахатхор и расширении американских связей. Согласно оккультисту , Золотая Заря появилась в США до 1900 года, и в Чикаго был основан храм Тота-Гермеса. До начала Первой мировой войны в 1914 году, Мазерс основал два или три американских храма. Большинство храмов орденов и «Stella Matutina» к концу 1930-х закрылись или бездействовали, за исключением двух храмов ордена «Stella Matutina»: храма Гермеса в Бристоле, который нерегулярно функционировал до 1970-х, и Вэйр Ра в Северном Хавелоке, Новая Зеландия, который постоянно дейстовал до закрытия в 1978 году.Gilbert, R. A. Golden Dawn Companion. Aquarian Press, 1986. ISBN 0-85030-436-9Llewellyn Encyclopedia: «Golden Dawn Time Line» Устройство и степени thumb|right|[[Розенкрейцерство|Роза и Крест Золотой Зари]] Большая часть иерархической структуры Золотой Зари была заимствована из SRIA, которое в свою очередь происходило от Ордена Розового и Золотого Креста.The masonic career of A.E. Waite by Bro. R. A. Gilbert ;Первый орден * Вступление: Неофит 0=0 * Зелатор 1=10 * Теоретик 2=9 * Практик 3=8 * Философ 4=7 ;Второй орден * Промежуточная степень: Портал * Младший адепт 5=6 * Старший адепт 6=5 * Свободный адепт 7=4 ;Третий орден * Магистр Храма 8=3 * Маг 9=2 * Ипсиссимус 10=1 Парные номера степеней относятся к позициям на Древе Жизни. Степень Неофита 0=0 не имеет позиции на Древе. В других парах, первое число представляет количество ступеней от дна (Малхут), а вторая цифра — число шагов сверху вниз (с Кетер). Степени Внешнего ордена связаны с четырьмя стихиями: землей, воздухом, водой и огнём соответственно. Кандидат на получение степени получал инструкции о метафизическом значении каждого из этих элементов, и должен был сдать письменный экзамен и продемонстрировать определенные навыки для получения доступа на эту степень. Второй орден не был, строго говоря, частью «Золотой Зари», но являлся отдельным орденом, известным как ордена «Рубиновой розы и Золотого креста». Второй орден руководил учением Внешнего ордена и управлял им. После прохождения степени Портала кандидат получал наставления, касающиеся практической магии. После сдачи экзамена и получения согласия остальных Верховных адептов, кандидат получал степень Младшего адепта (5=6). Она в свою очередь состояла из четырёх под-степеней, соответствующих четырём степеням Внешнего ордена . Член Второго ордена имел власть и полномочия инициировать кандидатов во Внешний орден, хотя, как правило, не без разрешения владык своего храма. Книга «Золотая Заря» «Золотая Заря» как система и как книга была самым используемым источником для современных западных оккультных и магических трудов. Как книга это и учебник, и энциклопедия.Weschcke, Carl L., Publisher, Publishers Preface (1982) The Golden Dawn Культурное влияние Учение Ордена оказало большое влияние на многие оккультные организации, возникшие после его распада, его система легла в основу многих эзотерических практик, а также оказало влияние на литературу через таких авторов, как Артур Мэйчен, А. Э. Уэйт, У. Б. Йейтс, А.Блэквуд. Современные Ордена Золотой Зари Так как ни один из храмов, обладающий бесспорной линией преемственности, не прожил дольше 1970-х, за исключением полностью пересмотревшего всю систему Храма Пола Фостера Кейса, который был преобразован в Орден «Строителей Святая Святых» (Builders of the Adytum, B.O.T.A.), несколько организаций возродили учение и ритуалы изначального Ордена Золотой Зари. Среди них следующие имеют особое значение: * * * The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn in BritainWebsite of The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn in Britain * Ordo Stella MatutinaOrdo Stella Matutina * Rosicrucian Order of the Golden DawnRosicrucian Order of the Golden Dawn * Order of the Golden DawnOrder of the Golden Dawn * Esoteric Order of the Golden DawnEsoteric Order of the Golden Dawn * Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, outer Order of the Rosicrucian Order of Alpha et OmegaHermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, outer Order of the Rosicrucian Order of Alpha et Omega * The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn in Latin America and SpainThe Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn in Latin America and Spain * The Order of the Golden Dawn in the OuterThe Order of the Golden Dawn in the Outer * Ordo Splendor LucisOrdo Splendor Lucis См. также * Луи Клод де Сен-Мартен * Либеральное масонство * Мартинизм * Теургия * Розенкрейцеры * Магия * Мистерии * Эзотерическое христианство * Теософия * Оккультизм * Эзотеризм * Каббала, Христианская каббала * Спиритуализм * Мистицизм, Христианский мистицизм * Алхимия, Философский камень * СатанизмDavid Adams Leeming. «Flights: readings in magic, mysticism, fantasy, and myth» David Adams Leeming. ISBN 978-0-15-527556-0 Примечания Литература ; научная * Jenkins, Philip (2000) Mystics and Messiahs: Cults and New Religions in American History. Oxford University Press. ISBN 978-0-19-512744-7 ; аффилированная * Fra. A.o.C. (2002). A Short Treatise on the History, Culture and Practices of The Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn. Retrieved August 3, 2007. * Armstrong, Allan & R. A. Gilbert, eds. (1997). Golden Dawn: The Proceedings of the Golden Dawn Conference, London — 1997. Hermetic Research Trust. * and (1991). The New Golden Dawn Ritual Tarot. St. Paul, MN: Llewellyn Publications. ISBN 0-87542-139-3 * Colquhoun, Ithell (1975). Sword of Wisdom: Macgregor Mathers and the Golden Dawn. Neville Spearman. ISBN 0-85435-092-6. * Greer, Mary K. (1994). Women of the Golden Dawn. Park Street. ISBN 0-89281-516-7. * Greer, Mary K. & Darcy Kuntz (1999) The Chronology of the Golden Dawn. Holmes Publishing Group. ISBN 1-55818-354-X * Gilbert, Robert A. (1983). The Golden Dawn: Twilight of the Magicians. The Aquarian Press. ISBN 0-85030-278-1 * Gilbert, Robert A. (1986). The Golden Dawn Companion. Weiser Books. ISBN 0-85030-436-9 * Gilbert, Robert A. Golden Dawn Scrapbook — The Rise and Fall of a Magical Order. Weiser Books (1998) ISBN 1-57863-037-1 * (1978). The Magicians of the Golden Dawn: A Documentary History of a Magical Order 1887—1923. Samuel Weiser. ISBN 0-87728-369-9. * (1971). The Rites of Modern Occult Magic. New York: Macmillan Company. Library of Congress Catalog Card Number 76-158-933 * King, Francis (1989). Modern Ritual Magic: The Rise of Western Occultism. ISBN 1-85327-032-6 * King, Francis, ed. (1997). Ritual Magic of the Golden Dawn: Works by S. L. MacGregor Mathers and Others. Destiny Books. ISBN 0-89281-617-1 * |title=The Golden Dawn |year=1982 }} * Regardie, Israel, et al., eds. (1989). The Golden Dawn: A Complete Course in Practical Ceremonial Magic. Llewellyn. ISBN 0-87542-663-8 * Regardie, Israel (1993). What You Should Know About the Golden Dawn (6th ed.). ISBN 1-56184-064-5 * Runyon, Carroll (1997). Secrets of the Golden Dawn Cipher Manuscripts. C.H.S. ISBN 0-9654881-2-8 * (1999). Hidden Wisdom: A Guide to the Western Inner Traditions. Quest Books. ISBN 978-0-8356-0844-2 * (1990). Crowley’s Apprentice: The Life and Ideas of Israel Regardie. Weiser Books. ISBN 0-87728-700-7 * (2005). The Mystery Traditions: Secret Symbols and Sacred Art. Rochester, VT: Destiny Books. ISBN 1-59477-088-3 Ссылки * статья «Розенкрейцерская алхимия и Герметический Орден Золотой Зари» * Последнее обращение С. Л. МакГрегора Мазерса * * Чик и Сандра Табата Цицеро «История Ордена Золотой Зари» Категория:Оккультизм Категория:Эзотерическое христианство Категория:Теургия Категория:Тайные общества Великобритании Категория:Геомантия